The Dark Child
by Evelyn Lucia
Summary: Harry isn't really Lily and James' son. After they die Harry goes to another family. Then he gets accepted into Hogwarts and he finds out who his real father is BIG surprise. Now rewriting
1. The Death!

The Dark Child 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling. I only own the characters that aren't Harry Potter pouts. So no suing. I wish I owned Sirius.

Summary: Harry isn't really Lily and James' son. After they die Harry goes to another family. Then he gets accepted into Hogwarts and he finds out who his real father is (BIG surprise).

A/N: As you can probably guess, I have rewritten this.

Chapter 1: The Death!

A young woman was running in the streets on a wet night. She held a baby in her cold arms, wearing only a daggy pale blue dress with a pair of old sneakers. She kept on looking back to see if the people were still following her. They were. She held her baby closer to her, as if protecting it. She run toward a shop, and run into it. There was a man there, his features handsome, yet haggard. The woman had a feeling that she knew why. She looked at him and said

"Sir. Could you look after my baby?" The man looked at her and smiled

"Sure. But why?" He asked politely, yet cautiously. There was, after all, a war going on. The woman looked back and said

"Men are after me." She said, breathing hard. The baby began to cry softly.

"Shh Harry. Mummy's here." She said cooingly, and soothingly. The man smiled

"I'll look after him, when will you be safe to have him back?" He asked soothingly The woman looked at him and said

"I might not survive." She said sadly. The man went over and comforted her.

"The name's Sirius Black. What's yours?" The woman looked at him and said

"Angela Millia, and this is Harry." Sirius smiled and said

"Don't worry Angela. Harry's safe with me." Angela smiled and gave the sleeping Harry to Sirius.

"Look after him please." Sirius nodded. Angela walked out of the shop, ran a few miles and was confronted by the men that were after her. She gasped and one of them said to her

"Where is the boy?" Angela refused to answer him.

"Fine then. Avada Kadevera." Sirius, who was following behind her, gasped when the men said the killing curse. Harry, sensing something was wrong, began to cry. Sirius tried in vain to comfort him. The men noticed them and went toward them. Sirius apparated away (can he apparate?) and the men cursed under their breaths.

_Godric Hollow_

Lily and James Potter where sitting in their home taking comfort in each other's embrace, when the door bell rang. James stood up, released Lily, to get it. When he opened the door, he found Sirius, his best friend from Hogwarts, holding a baby and breathing hard.

"Sirius, hi. What's with the baby?" He said with a confused look on his face. Sirius sighed and asked to come in. James agreed after a moment of hesitation. Sirius sat down and told his two friends what happened. When he got to the part when Angela died, Harry awoke and started to cry. Sirius tried to calm him down. Once he finished, Lily said

"Can I hold him?" Sirius blinked, and nodded. He handed little Harry over to Lily. Harry quieted down when she held him, recognising a comforting person. She smiled at him, and he giggled. Sirius looked at her in surprise, since he couldn't get him to calm down, no matter what he did.

"James. Can we keep him?" She asked with a look a child got when they brought home a lost puppy. James smiled almost goofingly, since they didn't have any children of their own, nodded and said

"Well, might as well. Sirius can't keep him, and your a natural." Little Harry giggled and blew a raspberry at James, who stuck his tongue out at him. Lily smiled and shook her head at her husbands childish ways.

"I'm going to write to Albus telling him what has happened." James nodded. She handed Harry to James and went to write the letter. Once she finished, she sent her owl to Dumbledore, telling the owl it was most important. She turned and went back to the living room to see James and Sirius pulling faces at Harry, who was laughing his little heart out.

When Harry saw Lily he tried to reach out to her, cooing. She walked over and sat down next to her husband and took Harry. He smiled cheekily at her before he fell asleep in her arms. She smiled again. The door bell rang again and James went to get it. Albus Dumbledore was there, since the owl seemed to get very quick.

"Hello Albus." Sirius called out from where he was sitting (he was sitting where he could get a clear view of the door) and Lily waved. Dumbledore came in and looked at Harry, who was still asleep.

"So. This is him, right?" Lily nodded.

"Hmm. Interesting." He muttered. Sirius, Lily and James looked at him.

"What is interesting?" They asked. Dumbledore chuckled but remained silent.

"Well Lily, I'd say he likes you." He said, referring to the sleeping Harry in her arms.

"Can we keep him Albus? His mother is dead, and we don't know anything about his father." Lily asked him with pleading eyes.

"Alright. Better look after him." He said. Lily smiled at him (she seems to be doing that a lot lately)

"We won't let you down." He nodded and apparated. Sirius got up and said

"See ya." They waved goodbye.

A/N: There. I hope that was better than the original.


	2. Goodbye Godrics Hollow

The Dark Child 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling. I only own the characters that aren't Harry Potter pouts. So no suing. I wish I owned Sirius.

A/N: The heading means what it says (how corny .).

Chapter 2: Goodbye Godric Hollow

The days went by, and Harry seemed to enjoy the days with the Potters. Everything was fine until one fateful day, Hallow'een. Lily and James were playing with Harry when the door handle shook, and the Wards around the house shoock slightly. James, white faced, got up and turned to Lily

"He's found us. Take Harry and go." Lily was about to argue about fighting with him, but James said

"Hurry." Lily nodded, picked Harry up, and went to run when Voldemort burst into the burst into the house. He took a cursory look around the room, and cast the killing curse at James, who was about to curse him himself. Lily screamed as she watched her husband fall to the ground, protecting Harry uncontiously. Her eyes widened when Voldemort advanced on her. She stepped back until she hit the sofa.

"Give him to me." Voldemort hissed. Lily shook her head, refused to give up Harry.

"Never." She whispered venomously. She turned around to run but Voldemort snorted and yelled

"_Avada Kadevera_." Lily screamed as the green light hit her. She fell onto the couch and Harry fell out of her arms, protected by pillow on the floor. He looked up in confusion at Voldemort, slight recognition in his eyes. Voldemort glared at him, snarled, and said

"_Avada Kadevera_." The green light went toward Harry, but hit a sort of barrier that was around his body and bounced back at Voldemort. He screeched in pain and vanished. The force of the spells in the house caused the structure to collapse, with young Harry in it. Harry cried when an imaginary scalpel did a line like a lightening bolt on his forehead.

---------------------------------------------------

Later that night A large motorbike landed near the remains of Godric Hollow. The occupant climbed off and his mouth fell in dispair. He looked around the remains of the home in shock, and slight anger. He tired to search the remains for his two friends, but saw their mangled bodies instead. Tears of sorrow rolled down his cheek. Suddenly a baby's cry reached his ears.

"Harry." He gasped. He went over to the sound of the cry, searching frantically and saw young Harry.

"Holy crap." He muttered at the sight of the soot covered child. He picked the crying boy, casting a cleaning charm on him, causing the soot and dust to vanish, and tried to comfort him.

"Mo..mommy." Harry whispered painfully.

"Shh. Don't worry. It's me, Sirius." He whispered softly. Harry looked up at him, recognition in his bright green eyes.

"Si..rus?" He asked and closed his eyes, falling to sleep. Sirius sniffed sadly and saw Hagrid coming his way.

"Hullo Sirius. I see yeh've found young 'Arry 'ere." Sirius nodded bsolomly.

"Any other survivors?" Sirius shook his head

"Just Harry." Sirius said in pain

"Need to bring 'im ter Dumbledore." Sirius nodded and said softly

"You can use my motorcycle. You'll get there quicker." Hagrid nodded and Sirius handed him Harry. Hagrid nodded and left. Sirus clenched his fist and said venomously

"Peter. Your gonna pay for this." With that he apparated (once again, can he apparate?) to find his 'friend' and teach him a lesson in loyalty.

---------------------------------------------------

_Privet Drive_

A man was standing just at the corner of Privet Drive, who would have looked very out of place in the snooty street. He took out a silver lighter-thingy (you know, the same one he used in the movie) and clicked about 18 times. With each click, a light went out, and into the lighter-thingy. The man walked over to No. 4 and saw a tabby cat on the wall, glaring at things as though they were going to leap out and attack. He chuckled to himself

"I thought you'd be here." He pulled out a thing that looked like a watch, but it had planets on it, revolving around, he seemed to understand it because he put it away. He went turned to look at the tabby, but in it's place was a stern-looking woman.

"Ah. Hello Minerva." He addressed her. She looked at him and said

"Is Harry here?" She asked. Dumbledore shook his head, and said

"No. Not yet. Hagrid's fetching him." She looked at Dumbledore with a look of annoyance

"You're actualy bringing him here? They're the worst muggles I've seen in my life, and that's saying something." She said pointing to No. 4 with a look of disgust on her face.

"You cannot allow these muggles to look after Harry. He will no doubt be treated with no respect whatsoever. These muggles will criticise him and neglect him." Dumbledore looked at her and said airily

"They won't." She looked at him and said

"Albus. I have watched them all day, and not once did I see anything kind happen in there." Dumbledore sighed and was about to reply, but a noise interupted them

"What is that?" McGonigal said, pointing to a thing in the sky. It came down and on it was Hagrid.

"Ah. Hagrid. Did you find him?" Hagrid nodded and said

"Young Sirius found him. Sadly, there was no other surviors. I have ta return 'im 'is bike afta this." McGonigal looked at Harry, and noticed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Is that where?" She asked with a look of awe on her face, and in her voice. Dumbledore nodded

"He'll have that scar forever. Even if I could do something about it, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy some times." McGonigal looked at him and shivered.

"Can we get this done soon? It's getting cold." Dumbledore nodded, placed Harry down, put a note and turned to the others.

"Let's go." He said. They nodded and left.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, re-reading this chapter, I was shocked at the crappy writting I did.


	3. What's this?

The Dark Child   


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling. I only own the characters that aren't Harry Potter *pouts*. So no suing. I wish I owned Sirius.   


Summary: Harry isn't really Lily and James' son. After they die Harry goes to another family. Then he gets accepted into Hogwarts and he finds out who his real father is (BIG surprise).   


Category: Romance   


A/N: I didn't know what else to call this chapter, so I called it 'What's this?'  


Chapter 3: What's this?   


After the wizards left, Harry was sleeping in the basket, peacefully. Just then, a figure appeared in the streets. He walked around the houses, looking at the steps of the homes. He stopped at No.4 and walked over to the sleeping boy and looked at him. The man picked him up and looked at the note. This interested him greatly. He looked at the house and thought that they weren't the type to raise a child like this. So he took Harry to be raised in Tokyo.   


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
About 15yrs later   
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


Harry was in a field surrounded by trees. He raised one hand to his forehead, palm facing away from him, and started muttering gibberish. Immediately he was surrounded by wind, the wind spread out and neatly chopped the wood. A clapping noise appeared from behind him. He turned and a man was there.   


"Very good." He said. Harry smirked and saluted him.   


"Let's see how good you've gotten with the sword." Harry nodded.   


"Of cause Taichi." He faced the wood and put his hand on the sword at his waist. He closed his eyes. Slowly he opened them and grasped the hilt of the sword. Narrowing his eyes and got it out and slashed the air. Wind blades came out and chopped the wood into tiny pieces. Smirking in satisfaction Harry returned it back to the scabbard. He turned to Taichi to see him looking at him in pride.   


"My boy. You're getting really good." Harry nodded and walked over to him.   


"You have to get to school, or you'll be late." He gave Harry his school bag and Harry nodded. He leaped into the air and headed off to school. He got there just in time for the bell. Sighing in relief, Harry made his way into the school. Going to school was really boring for Harry, there was nothing interesting, accept for the bogans of cause. Quite a few bogans enjoyed to harass Harry, but he'll show 'em. The day was really boring, accept for afterwards. Just when Harry was about to go home, his favourite bogan group came and did their favourite past time. Bash Harry.   


"Oi scar head." Harry sighed when they called his 'nickname'. He turned around and the ringleader went to punch him. He caught the fist and then the other when he went to punch him with it. Harry threw him into the air and he landed on his gang. Harry had a little laugh at that. They went to attack him, but he started chanting. Wind surrounded him and attacked the gang. They flew through the air and Harry left before the woke up and he got expelled. When he got back, Taichi was waiting holding a letter with an unusual aura around it. Harry walked over to him and looked at the letter.   


"It's for you." Harry took it and on the front it said   


_Mr Harry Hatsushima   
3 Timishi road   
2nd largest room in the house. _  


Harry looked at it in confusion. How did they know where he lived, and where he slept. Curiously, he opened the envelope and a thick piece of parchment came out. He opened it up and it read   


_To Mr Hatsushima   
_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We will soon be sending a member of staff to collect you. Enclosed is the supplies you'll need to get at Diagon Ally.   
_

_Yours sincerely   
Albus Dumbledore   
Headmaster of Hogwarts. _  


Harry looked at Taichi. He looked at him. Harry raised his eyebrow and said   


"So. What do you think of it." He asked. Taichi thought before answering   


"I'm not sure that it is safe there." Just then an owl came flying down, startling poor Harry, and dropped a letter. Taichi picked it up and it read   


_We assure you, Hogwarts is safe.   
_

_Minerva McGonigal   
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.   
_

'OK then, that's weird.' Harry thought to himself. How did they know what they said? Just then, a man appeared and looked around.   


"Ano. Sir. What are doing here? Are you lost?" Taichi asked him. The man turned around.   


"Umm. Are one of you Harry Hatsushima?" Harry looked at him and said   


"Why do you want to know?" He asked the man.   


"My name's Remus Lupin. I need to know where he is too take him to the school he's going to." Harry and Taichi looked at each other and nodded   


"That would be me." Harry said. Feeling that he could trust him. Remus gave a sigh of relief that he found him at last.   


"At last." Remus muttered. Taichi looked at him strangely, then sighed. Harry blinked a few times.   


"Shouldn't we go now?" Remus and Taichi looked at him. Remus nodded and said to Taichi   


"He's right. We should go. If anything happens, we'll tell you." Taichi nodded and Remus and Harry left. Taichi looked at where they were and muttered to himself   


"What will I tell the school?" He sighed at what the principal would say. He'd be darn right pissed off. Well, it's his problem anyway. Sighing, he made his way back to the house.   


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


A/N: Mahaha. 3rd chapter done. Next, Harry gets to Hogwarts. That's all I'm telling you. So there *sticks tongue out*. My sister is such pain in the arse. 


End file.
